The talk
by KP-RS-Fan
Summary: Kim and Ron talk about a new devopment in their relationship. Set after So the Drama My first fan fic. Read and review. Please and thank you!


**A/N For those of of you who aready read this, This is a an new version that does not inculde soff tha accidently got uploaded last time. Enjoy!**

Kim and Ron broke their kiss just as the music ended and a new song with a faster tempo begain to play.

Kim looked at her long time best friend as her lips curled into a big smile. _Who would have known Ron was such a__fantastic__ kisser__? _Kim thought. "Wow, that was….. spankin".

"Booyah!" Ron quietly said as he smiled his big goofy grin again.

They stood holding each other in their arms for a couple more minutes before Kim spoke again. "Ron, it has been a very …very eventful night. Is it ok if we go somewhere where we can talk in private"?

"Sure thing Kim" he said as he took her hand and headed towards the gym doors.

" And just where do you two think you 're sneaking off to"? said a voice behind them. Kim and Ron turned around to see Monique still standing by the table with Rufus on it.

"Uhhhh…." was all that Ron could get out.

Monique chuckled and said, "Just giving you guys a hard time Ron. I know you and Kim probably want to be alone right now. All though you two should go and get your picture taken at the photo booth before you go".

"Come on Rufus, time to go". Ron said as they were leaving the picture area. The pink mole rat just stood there with a sad expression on his face as he looked back and forth between his human and the snack table.

"I can drop Rufus off at your house after the dance if you want Ron". Monique said as she walked up.

"Is that ok with you buddy"? Ron asked Rufus. He replied with a happy grin and a nod of the head, and then he turned and hurried off to the refreshment table.

"Thanks Monique" Ron said as he took Kim's hand and started to leave. _

Kim and Ron arrived at the playground of one of the local preschools in Middleton. They got off of Ron's blue scooter and, holding each other's hand, they started to walk around. To most everyone else, there would appear to have been nothing special about this certain preschool. But to the two world saving teen heroes, it was a place that would forever have a special place in their hearts.

After a couple of minutes' walk, they found themselves by a tree and they sat down next to each other. Ron put his arm around Kim's waist and pulled her closer. As he did so, Kim snuggled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. A few more minutes went by as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Quarter for your thoughts." Kim said loving as she broke the silence.

"Huh"? Ron asked confused "I thought it was a penny?"

Kim grinned "Ron, what you think is worth a lot more to me than that".

All Ron could do was smile at what she had said.

"So what are you thinking?" Kim asked again.

"I was just thinking how badical it is that we went to the Prom together and that we kissed. And also how it all seems too good to be really happening. I keep thinking that this is a dream that I am going to wake up from."

"Ron, this is not a dream. We really did kiss. The question now is, where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean KP?"

"Well, now that we know that we have feelings for each other that are more then just being best friends, what should we do about it? Personally I think that the couple's special is for us."

"Couple's special?" Ron asked still confused.

Kim smiled again. Ron's being oblivious was one of the things that made him Ron. She remembered what she had told her mom, that Ron wasn't a guy, he was just….Ron. He was not your typical guy, but Kim realized when she was tied up in the warehouse that she didn't need or want a typical guy. Ron wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her. "You know, dating, holding hands, kissing, and cuddling. The normal boyfriend/ girlfriend stuff."

"Are you saying that you want to be my girlfriend?' asked Ron

"Only if you want to be my boyfriend." Kim replied "Do you?"

When Ron didn't answer, Kim repeated the question.

"Yes, I would like that very much." replied Ron with a hesitant voice.

"I sense a _But_." Kim said her smile fading.

"It's just, well….." Ron said with continued hesitation.

"Ron, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." She said with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, the thing is Kim; I am not the type of guy that you have ever been interested in that way before. Walter Nelson. Josh Mankey, and…..HIM… have all been smooth, pretty boys and I am not like that. I can't help but wonder if the only reason you think that you like me is because you are on the rebound…..

"Ron," Kim said cutting him off by putting a finger to his lips, "I thought I knew what was looking for. I thought that I needed someone who would meet other people's approval, but I was wrong. I need and want someone who accepts and likes me for me whatever that may include. That person is you Ronald Eugene Stoppable and it is one of the of the many reasons that I like, like _you_. And why I want to be _your_ girlfriend and no one else's.

Ron looked at Kim for a minute and then smiled his trademark goofy grin. "Well in that case, I would love to be your boyfriend KP."

A smile grows on Kim's face as they lean in towards each other and have their first kiss as a couple. After a moment they break the kiss and lean their fore heads together. "Booyah" they said in unison."Jinx" said Kim, "You owe me a soda."


End file.
